


A Sweet Reunion

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has detention with Hagrid. Sometimes things aren't what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Hagrid/Draco (mentions of Lucius/Harry)
> 
> Warnings: Anal, m/m, oral sex, that elusive “8th year”, spankings, size differences, and some blood, established relationships, mentions of mpreg in the Lucius/Harry, fluffiness, OOC
> 
> If I missed a warning or anything please let me know.

Draco sighed as he made his way down to the half giant’s modest home for his detention. While his outlook on things had changed since the war, he still glared at Harry Potter and his friends as he walked past them and out the doors on to the grounds. He never noticed the way that Harry’s eyes followed him as he left nor did he notice the Gryffindor quietly slip away from his friends and follow him to Hagrid’s hut.

It was quiet as Draco walked down there and stopped by the door looking around. He really didn’t feel like dealing with the ridicule he would most certainly endure if someone found him here. A raised fist knocked on the door three times and Hagrid opened it ushering Draco inside and shutting it almost immediately. Both of them had forgotten how good Harry was at using that invisibility cloak and the other had slipped inside.

“Did anyone follow you here?” Hagrid asked in his usual gruff voice.

The platinum haired male scoffed a bit. “You act as if I was still some wide-eyed youth that doesn’t understand the delicacy of the situation.”

“What?” Hagrid blurted out before he thought about it hating the way Draco spoke as it could be confusing.

Draco’s eyes softened. “No one followed me here. I told them I had detention which isn’t a lie. You did give me detention with you today.” he said with a brilliant smile. He noticed the half giant still looking a bit nervous and moved over touching his face gently. “Relax please. This is my technical “8th year” and we’ve been together for five straight years. I am not about to let this secret out before I graduate ok?”

Hagrid relaxed a bit more at the gentle touch and returned Draco’s smile. “Alright. Would you like some tea or…..” the other trailed off. He wasn’t the best at seduction, but having been dating the handsome Slytherin had caused him to learn quite a bit. Even if he wasn’t any good at it, the flash of happiness and lust in his young lover’s eyes was enough to make him feel confident in his attempts.

“Tea would be nice…..” Draco started seeing Hagrid’s face fall a bit before smiling. “After you show me how much you’ve missed me.”

The bright smile on Hagrid’s face stole Draco’s breath away as he was pulled into a near bone crushing hug. Hagrid wasted no time in kissing those soft lips. The first time they kissed, he had been afraid that the other would run off to his friends or his father in a demand for him to be sent to Azkaban or worse but that never happened. Instead, Draco had come back the next day and showed him a wizarding book on how to kiss properly. It had still taken a month for him to grasp it but finally he learned and gave Draco kiss that left the younger male dizzy with want.

Hagrid pulled back from the kiss and looked at Draco’s flushed face as he lifted him up and placed him on the table. Stepping back, he gave Draco a look that made the blonde shiver to his core.

“You know how much I love it when you look at me that way.” Draco said and slowly began to unbutton his robes. He knew how much his lover enjoyed watching him strip for the other and he enjoyed being able to please him. Piece by piece he continued to remove his clothing until he was naked in front of the other. Draco saw the tent of the other’s pants and dropped to his knees releasing the large, thick member from the other’s pants.

Draco leaned forward licking around the head and stroking the other. He wouldn’t try to get the full head in his mouth again after the disastrous incident during fifth year but that was another story. His tongue licked over the slit and a moan left his mouth as he savored the taste and his own arousal twitched between his legs. There would be no lasting long at this point and he wanted to come with Hagrid inside of him. 

Pulling away and getting up off the floor, he grabbed the jar of sweet, pomegranate tasting lube he made a lot of in order to have sex with his lover and opened it before spreading over Hagrid as he looked into his eyes. “Please… fuck me.” he asked and gasped in excitement when Hagrid roughly turned him around and slammed into him. 

Though they had not seen each other in months, Hagrid managed to stay completely still until his sexy Slytherin angel twitched his hips. It was amazing that his cock, which was proportion to his body, fit inside the sexy fully human male. A groan left his lips as he grabbed slim hips in an almost bruising way and proceeded to fuck his lover nice and hard causing the table Draco was using for support to shake.

Moans left the former Death Eater’s lips as he cried out for Hagrid to take him harder and spank him. “Harder please… you know I can take it.” he begged the other. Even with the war, he knew his body would never forget how good it felt to have Hagrid inside of him. It had taken a long while for them to get the sex life down right as well… Hagrid was by no means small.

“Draco…” came the deep groan from the half giant as his hand slammed down on Draco’s ass as he moved harder and faster out of him. “I… I don’t think I’m going to last much longer.” he moaned moving faster.

“It’s ok… neither am I… fuck… I love you Hagrid.” Draco said cumming all over the table and floor. A loud groan sounded above him and he felt his stomach extend slightly with the amount of cum that filled him before he felt the other slowly pull out and some cum spill out of him. A soft happy noise left him as he saw the pain potion Hagrid had put by him and felt the other gently washing him off. 

“There wasn’t too much blood this time thankfully.” Hagrid said having been worried about that aspect of it.

Draco smiled. “I told you I’d get used to you. I’m a lot bigger than I was in my fourth year.” he chuckled softly as the potion worked and he slowly moved grabbing his clothing. “So… about that tea?” he asked smiling.

Hagrid laughed heartily and then set about making them tea.

Later on that night…

Draco made his way back up to the castle. His robes and clothing were dirty not because he was forced to do anything during detention, but because he actually enjoyed helping Hagrid with the animals. It also was a great way to spend time with one another. Tonight made him feel like everything would be alright. He would graduate school, and then mention that he was off the market and get married to the man he loved with all his heart.

“Malfoy…. Err… Draco.” Harry called out once they were back in the castle.

Draco whirled around and it felt almost as if his plans would be destroyed. Did Potter follow him to Hagrid’s last night? Did he see what happened? It wasn’t that Draco was ashamed of his half giant lover but he was protective of him. The other was surely to get sacked if people found out about their relationship. “What is it, Potter?” he asked with a sneer.

Harry regarded him carefully. “I wanted to say for you not to worry and I’m glad you make him happy.” he said walking closer. “If you ever need to borrow my invisibility cloak, I’d be happy to oblige, but I have a request.”

Silver grey eyes narrowed. “And that request would be?” he asked.

“Besides inviting me to the eventual wedding, I would like you to acknowledge your sister.” he said handing Draco a moving picture. “Her name is Fiona Malfoy Potter. I had her not long before this year started but her father is obviously in Azkaban.”

“You and my father….” Draco asked.

“What about it?” Harry asked defensively. “It wasn’t a one-time thing. We’ve been together for five years.”

Draco blinked and then laughed. “That’s the same as Hagrid and I. Welcome to the family then Potter and thank you for not telling anyone.” Draco looked and sounded sincere in his words before going back to the dorms.

He couldn’t help but smile a bit more. Not only would he have his wonderful lover at his side, but also apparently a new step parent and sibling. Things were looking up since the war and Draco realized that he truly couldn’t be happier. There was almost a bounce in his step as he remembered the first time he had kissed Hagrid. It had been sloppy and they were both unsure but it had been the best kiss in the world.


End file.
